Moving Heaven
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Piper and Leo have avoided the obvious for too long, and one of them is tired of waiting.


Title: Moving Heaven  
  
Author: Cassandra Mulder  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Charmed; Piper/Leo; angst/romance  
  
Spoilers: "Oh My Goddess!", Season Six  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all the characters within belong to Constance M. Burge, Spelling Productions, and the WB. Absolutely no infringement is intended, and this is for entertainment only.  
  
Distribution: My site, Bound (http://www.geocities.com/cassandra_mulder). Anyone else, please ask.  
  
Written: November 19 - 25, 2003  
  
Summary: Piper and Leo have avoided the obvious for too long, and one of them is tired of waiting.  
  
A/N: Amy wanted a Piper/Leo make-up fic, and I said to myself, "Hey, I can do that!" Angsty romantic fluff is about all I can do. lol I wanted them back together as much as she did, so I wrote this for all those P/L 'shippers that are suffering so right now.  
  
Dedication: To Amy, for after all, this is your Christmas present! :) Ask and ye shall receive. ;) I hope this is what you had in mind, and that you enjoy it.   
  
************************  
  
I will move Heaven  
  
I will move Hell and Earth  
  
To be where you are  
  
- "I Promise You" Judith Owen  
  
************************  
  
Leo orbed into the dining room, and quietly watched as Piper played with Wyatt in the parlor. He missed them both terribly, and the longing for the way things had been never went away. That's what he'd come to talk to her about, actually. He was tired of them being apart, and whether she cared or not, he had to talk to her about this. They'd avoided it too long.  
  
They'd avoided each other too long.  
  
He finally made his presence known inbetween games of peek-a-boo. Leo knelt down in front of Wyatt. "Hey, little guy, whatcha doin'?" he asked playfully.  
  
"He's getting not so little," Piper chimed in wryly. "No demons running amok, I hope?" she started in, the same uncomfortable look on her face that appeared every time he showed up.  
  
"Uh, no," he said, standing up with Wyatt in his arms. "I actually came to talk to you about a - personal matter."  
  
Piper cocked an eyebrow suspiciously. "Oh?"  
  
Leo knew she was going to try to dodge out of this conversation again as fast as she could, but he couldn't let her this time.  
  
"Yeah, and in private preferably," he confirmed with a quick glance at the baby.  
  
Piper started to take him from his father, but before she could lay a hand on him, he orbed out of sight. A couple of seconds later they both heard soft baby noises coming from the monitor upstairs.  
  
She looked at Leo, exasperated, and said, "Have you ever tried to lecture a ten month old on the proper use of magic?"  
  
"Not lately," he admitted, and she thought she saw a flicker of sadness across his face.  
  
"Well, it's impossible to make him listen. Or even know if he understands."  
  
"I think he does to an extent."  
  
Piper nodded as they stood there looking at each other, an awkward silence settling between them.  
  
"Kitchen. Tea," she finally declared, and walked away without waiting to see if he'd follow. She didn't want to do this, but she knew what he'd come to talk about.  
  
Leo followed her into the kitchen and leaned on the center island, watching as Piper busied herself making tea neither of them really wanted. But he knew how she liked to busy her hands when she was nervous, so he tried to think of how to open this conversation while she tried to calm down.  
  
When she finally had the kettle on, he rounded the counter and took her hands in his, trying to steady them both.  
  
Piper's expression crumbled, and her eyes filled with tears. "Leo, don't," she pleaded miserably.  
  
He didn't want to see her cry or feel her hurting, but he also didn't want to live without her anymore.  
  
"Piper, it's okay, just listen," he said gently. "I need to know if you still love me." It was difficult, but he had to be straightforward.  
  
Her brown eyes were filled with the pain of the last few months, as she continued to stare at him warily.  
  
"Of - Of course I do," she finally admitted, breaking her gaze, focusing on their joined hands instead as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I think we can find a way to be together if it's what we both want," he revealed.  
  
"But, Leo, the rules..."  
  
"We've broken them all before, Piper," he said, the slightest smile turning up one corner of his mouth. "*All* of them."  
  
She removed her hands from his and tried to wipe away the tears that didn't seem to want to stop coming. "This was your decision. So why come back now wanting to break the rules of the Elders?"  
  
"Because I need you, Piper. I love you. And I need to see Wyatt more than just a couple of times a week.  
  
"What happened to the woman who fought for love? I watched you fight for *us*, beside me, and I loved you even more for it. What happened?" he repeated, searching her face.  
  
Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I got tired of fighting," she said on a shaky sigh. "I've had to scratch and claw and battle to keep everything that I hold dear, and I've still lost a sister and... you. I have to fight to keep Phoebe and Paige and Wyatt. To keep them safe; keep them alive. And I'm so *tired*."  
  
She ran both hands over her face, and through her hair, letting them settle on either side of her neck as she looked up at Leo, almost willing him to understand. "I never realized how hard Prue had it, but I do now. She supported everyone, but had no one to support her."  
  
"Prue had you and Phoebe."  
  
"It's not the same, Leo. When I had you, things were a little easier. I didn't want to worry the girls with things, so I could talk to you. But now it's just me - and the stress of being the oldest."  
  
Leo reached up to caress her tearstained face. "It doesn't have to be just you anymore."  
  
"I still don't see how -"  
  
He couldn't take anymore of her questions, so he took her in his arms and kissed her with all the pent-up emotions of the last six months. He felt her responding in kind, and knew all of her questioning and doubts were simply based on a deep-seated fear of failing again.  
  
But they wouldn't. At least not while he was still breathing.  
  
They broke apart, and Leo smiled as he watched her catch her breath. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
"Um, I think so?" she said, a slight smile appearing for the first time since he'd arrived.  
  
"This isn't going to be easy," he warned her.  
  
"It wasn't the first time."  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you, too. But, Leo, things aren't going to immediately be the way they were. They can't be because I've had to wait on you to change your mind about this. I know there were bizarre circumstances, just like there always are, but in the end it wasn't my choice to virtually divorce you.  
  
"It wasn't really a choice either of us made. It was just a sucky thing that happened, and for awhile it's been terrible."  
  
"More than terrible, Piper."  
  
She gave a slight nod of her head in agreement. "You still have to plead your case to the other Elders."  
  
"I know. I'm hoping they reconsider my position based on the fact that I had a wife and child prior to my becoming an Elder. A rule, I will remind them, that they broke just for us."  
  
"And if they don't care?"  
  
"Then I give them no choice but to clip my wings."  
  
"Leo, I can't let you -"  
  
"You can't stop me. As much as I would love to return to being your Whitelighter, Piper, you and Wyatt are far more important than that."  
  
"You didn't think so six months ago," she accused bluntly.  
  
"I did. There were just some things that had to be done. I couldn't help that then, but maybe we can now."  
  
"I can't let you break my heart again if this doesn't work out, Leo. I just can't. I don't think Wyatt and I would survive you leaving again."  
  
"But I'm not going to, why can't you see that?" His frustration was beginning to show, even if he could understand her hesitance. "Giving up my wings to live out a mortal life with the two of you is not the great sacrifice you're making it out to be. If they won't compromise, it's what I want."  
  
He cupped her cheek and looked into her dark brown eyes. "I don't want either life unless it comes with you."  
  
Piper closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them again, she said, "I can almost believe you."  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Except about being a Whitelighter? No," she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Worst case scenario, I have to become a handyman for real."  
  
She gave in, just as she'd wanted to all along. "I love you, Leo. Now stop explaining stuff and just kiss me."  
  
Leo smiled like he hadn't smiled in months, and did exactly as he was told.  
  
Suddenly, Wyatt orbed into Piper's arms, startling them apart.  
  
"What are you doing back here, young man?" she asked, mock-scolding. She looked at Leo. "He must be telepathic."  
  
"Or he has super hearing," he laughed.  
  
"He sure is somethin'," she muttered. "Just like his daddy."  
  
She threw her free arm around her blue-eyed angel and kissed him again, while he rejoiced that there really were miracles after all.  
  
Finis 


End file.
